Blinding Lights
by LustAndVengeance
Summary: LxLight, LightxL, it changes. As relationships grow and the DeathNote comes into play, Light learns more about himself than he could ever have imagined. Rating may change; Yaoi, Lemons, ShounenAi. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Destinies Entwine

_Okay, a new fic! I'm writing this and Everlasting at the same time, so bare with me if my updates are slightly irregular. There are a few important things you need to know about this fic before you read it. _

_-In 2004 after L's death, Light gave up ownership of the DeathNote._

_-L was killed by Light in 2004 _

_-After he gave up ownership, he didn't lose his memories. This was Ryuk's doing. He took half of Light's lifespan in order for Light to keep his memories, but lose the 'Kira instinct' to kill._

_-No killings resumed after L's death, therefore the Kira case was closed._

_-The process of Light becoming Kira, and the time inbetween when he became Kira and when he killed L, is not the same as the original DeathNote_

_I only want to show their meeting in this chapter, because I think if I put too much into the opening it will ruin the next chapter. Please review and let me know if you like the idea of it, so I will know if I should continue writing or discontinue._

_Thankyou,_

_Love,_

_LustAndVengeance_

* * *

June 30th, 2005:

My dreams are a reality; my mind takes me back to times that I don't wish to return to. My memories are painful now to reminisce upon, but at that time, I only felt power. I regret what happened that day; but I don't regret finding the DeathNote. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have found L. Found Ryuzaki. Found my first and last lover.

**

* * *

****5 Years Earlier:**

I grabbed at my books and rushed out my door, turning only to wave back to my Mother who was standing in the kitchen. I was late for school today, which was unusual for me; I was never late. I usually fall into a dreamless sleep, and awake at the same time every morning without an alarm. Sounds crazy, ne? Well, my life runs on a schedule, one which I can't afford to fall behind in. Last night though, had been different.

"_Kira.." a voice behind me said, a shadow looming over me._

"_Kira?"_

"_You killed me, Kira... you won"_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_I hate you.."_

"_Wait!"_

This same scenario was replayed constantly last night in my mind. The dull pain in my chest wouldn't leave me all night, and right now, I am still stuck with it. It's like a stinging ache that you feel when you accidentally stub your toe on something, mixed with the feeling of heartburn after you eat too much of something. I'm not sure what about that dream it was that made me feel this way, but it had some hidden meaning, a deeper reality beneath the surface.

As I continued to run, I felt droplets of rain fall onto my overheated skin. I looked up and noticed storm clouds were beginning to form, so I picked up the pace and began running a bit faster. The slapping sound beneath my feet as the rain picked up became like a drum beat and kept me running until I saw To-Oh University in my sights, and I began to slow down.

I reached the front doors of the school and tried opening the door, but figured out it was locked. Was I that late? I never lost track of time like this.

But, as I began to walk away, the door clicked and opened behind me, someone standing inside. They motioned for me to come inside quickly and put a finger to his lips, hushing me. I quickly walked inside and thanked him silently by bowing my head. He followed me and soon passed me in the hallway, pointing towards another set of doors that I recognized to be the entrance to the lecture room.

"Our class is receiving a lecture about violence, Yagami-kun." The stranger said to me.

I turned to face him, surprised that he knew my name. My grades were topping the class, the whole school; however I didn't know that so many people knew me. I looked at him fully now, taking in his slim figure and almost girly frame. I smiled inwardly as I raked his body over with my eyes, then looked him directly in the eyes. Something about him was unsettling, despite his appearance. He led me into the lecture hall, and took me to the front row of seats, directly in front of the stage. I wondered why he chose this particular place, however I didn't linger on my thoughts. My reputation as top student needed to be held up; this meant me at least appearing to pay attention to these ridiculous lectures that hold absolutely no meaning to me. It's like putting a cat in front of a pool and expecting it to jump into it. The most pathetic things and we're expected to listen? I think not.

"At To-Oh, we have a strong opposition against violence and fighting, outside of the school and inside of it in particular. You, as our students, should know better than to get involved in this. I hope that all of you have taken my words into your minds and have thought better of those that are below you, and begin to take steps towards a non-violent classroom. However, on a happier note, would Light Yagami and Ryuzaki Hideki please come to the stage" the principal said.

I stood, looking around at my peers, a grin on my face. I knew what this would be; it would be my 100 perfect test score in my essay on Crime, Law and Punishment. Me being called up in assembly is a usual occurrence and my intelligence levels pass 99 of the students in To-Oh. With a shock however, I noticed that the stranger who had let me into the school was now following me up to the stage, his face emotionless and stoic. His eyes bored into mine, and I got the feeling of uneasiness, so I turned back to face my principal, putting my hand out to meet his. Behind me, the stranger kept walking to the principals other side and did the same, the principal letting go of my hand and reaching out for Ryuzaki's.

"These two boys have amazed me once again, with their achievements in the extended essay based upon Crime, Law and Punishment. They are the only two in To-Oh's history to ever gain a perfect 100 score on any assessment item. Well done, boys" the principal ended, stepping back and applauding along with the crowd, a smile on his face.

Ryuzaki stood beside me, a small grin on his face as he looked around at the crowd. His eyes still held no emotion as he accepted the welcoming gratitude, and I soon found myself wondering how he could block out his feelings so well. The eyes are the window to the soul, and it seemed his soul was well hidden behind an unbreakable mask.

**_Yup, short chapter; but I dont wanna go too in-depth just yet. Next chapter will be longer, promise._**

**_Thanks guys,_**

**_Love,  
LustAndVengeance_**


	2. AN To Clear Things Up

Regarding reviews;

Regarding reviews;

The authors note at the beginning was important sorry if I wasn't clear.

The dates are important; when it's Light being late for school and meeting Ryuzaki, it's 5 years before his diary entry. He isn't Kira and he doesn't know about the deathnotes or L yet, he will later on in the story. It's 5 years before L's death.

The first chapter is just their meeting as 2 students before Light becomes Kira and before L is known formally as L.

Sorry if I wasn't clear before.

Love,

LustAndVengeance


End file.
